Spent In California
by NeutronGrl15
Summary: Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Libby, and Sheen are on spring break. I guess you would call this one-shot. Rated for sexual content. Please RR.


Hello everyone, here is another short, one chapter story that I'm just in the mood for writing. Yes, I always write short stories, I know. The reason is that it helps me to get everything I want to get into the story without me getting a big writers block and taking me forever to write the rest. Here it is! (Kids are 17)

     Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby had all gone to California together during spring break. They were staying at a beautiful hotel down by the beach. Libby and Sheen had ventured out to who knows where, and Carl had met a pretty girl with freckles and was at the beach with her. Carl? Yeah I know. Anyway, Jimmy and Cindy had been left alone and had no idea what to do. They had walked along the beach for a while, but then the sand started to burn their feet, so they were now sitting in the lobby of the hotel.

 "So…what do you wanna do now?" Jimmy questioned.

 "Who knows? Look at us, we're on spring break and we're bored. How pathetic is that?" Cindy asked.

 Jimmy laughed, "Yeah, its pathetic all right. But all of our friends ran out on us today, at least you didn't or I'd be lost."

 "Who do I have to hang out with? All the others just want to be left alone!" Cindy replied and chuckled.

 "Yeah…well, we can go back up to one of our rooms and just watch TV or…something." Jimmy suggested.

 "Yeah, I guess so. Let's go." Cindy replied and they got up.

     They rode the elevator up six floors, exited, and walked down the hall to their rooms.

 "Let's just go in mine, I gotta take a shower, anyway." Cindy suggested.

 "Alright." Jimmy replied as they entered the room.

      Like all of the typical rooms in this hotel, they all had hot tubs, TVs, and couches in the main room, the beds in another part, then the bathroom, blah blah blah.

 "Acutally," Cindy began, "the hot tub looks good."

 "You're gonna take a bath in the hot tub?" Jimmy questioned.

 "No, I'm gonna sit in the hot tub." Cindy replied.

 "Oh...but I'm here and you're not gonna be…" Jimmy began.

 "Keep your cowlick curled, I'm gonna keep my bathing suit on." Cindy laughed.

 "Oh, okay." Jimmy replied as Cindy turned on the hot tub and sat in it.

      Jimmy just stood there as Cindy adjusted the head thingy on the hot tub.

 "You can come in, ya know." Cindy said. "You don't just have to stand there."

 "Alright." Jimmy replied and stepped in. "Ahhh, its warrrrm."

 "Sense the word 'hot' in front of 'tub.' I thought you were smart." Cindy giggled.

  Jimmy laughed at his nonsense.

 "You know, I think Carl and his new girlfriend are very good together. I'm going to hate seeing him have to leave and be sad." Cindy stated.

 "Yeah, they are, and it will be." Jimmy replied.

 "Isn't that sad?" Cindy said looking to Jimmy. "Libby and Sheen are going out and are out, Carl is out with his newfound girlfriend, and we're sitting here girlfriend and boyfriend-less."

 "Yeah," Jimmy stated, "but at least I'm out with someone."

 Cindy agreed, "Yes, very true."

 "Cindy, can I tell you something?" Jimmy asked.

 "Sure, anything, shoot." Cindy replied.

 "I'm not just saying this just because we're the only one's here or anything, but I do like hanging out with you, and if there's one person I'd pick to hang out with on a vacation, it'd be you." Jimmy stated.

 "Aww, really? Thanks, you too." Cindy replied and smiled.

 "You're not just saying that out of saddest pity for me?" Jimmy laughed.

 "No, I mean it." Cindy said.

 "Good, good." Jimmy replied. "So…now what?"

 "I…don't know." Cindy said scooting towards Jimmy so she was sitting right next to him.

 Jimmy didn't know what else to do, so he put his arm around Cindy and she scooted closer to him so they were side to side.

"You know, Jimmy, you're not such a bad guy. Even though we always fight." Cindy stated.

 "You too." Jimmy replied simply.

     Cindy leaned her head onto Jimmy's shoulder and sighed, a bored, yet happy sigh. Jimmy smiled and they just sat there for a while. Cindy brought her head off of Jimmy's shoulder and smiled at him. Jimmy brought himself closer, brought his lips to hers and she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him back. After a few seconds Jimmy broke the kiss.

 "What just happened?" Cindy asked.

 "I…kissed you." Jimmy replied.

 "Why?" Cindy asked again.

 "I don't know." Jimmy replied and laughed, and Cindy laughed, too.

      Cindy straddled Jimmy and put her lips back to his, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jimmy brought his arms around her waist and kissed her back passionately. After a while, Cindy brought her lips away from his and kissed his neck, then looked back to his face.

 "Why did _you _do that?" Jimmy asked with a grin.

 "Because I like it," She began, "it feels _good_."

 Jimmy smirked, "Oh really?"

 "Really." Cindy responded, than whispered, "Do it again."

 "Let's go some place more comfortable." Jimmy stated.

 "Where do you want to go? The couch, the floor?" Cindy asked then whispered in his ear, "The bed?"

 Jimmy smirked, "You didn't take a shower yet, is that why you're so dirty?"

 "I can be dirty even when I'm showered clean." Cindy replied devilishly.

     Cindy pulled Jimmy out of the hot tub and walked him over to the area where the beds were and pushed Jimmy down onto hers. Cindy looked down to his face, and he suddenly pulled her arm down and pulled her on top of him. Cindy looked down onto his face where she had landed above and was breathing heavily because she was so close.

 "Jimmy…"

 "Yeah?"

 "I don't think we're in Retroville anymore…"

 "No, we're in California."

     Cindy kissed Jimmy softly and she put her legs around to each side of him when the kiss had deepened. Jimmy put his hand around her back and pulled her closer to him. Cindy then stood up.

 "Well, we won't be needing bathing suits anymore."

     She pulled each part of her pink bikini off slowly just to tease Jimmy. He looked at Cindy all the while, not believing that this was actually happening, especially it being Cindy. Cindy came over to him and pulled off his swim bottoms and threw them behind her head. He stood up and put her down on the bed and laid on top of her, but careful enough not to hurt her thin frame. He went into her and started moving, their bodies so synchronized. At first Jimmy went slow.

 "Jimmy...ohhh…" Cindy moaned then whispered in his ear. "Please don't stop, it feels _so_ good."

     Their motion became faster with every passing second as each of their amounts of pleasure rose, more and more. Then, Jimmy went slower again.

 "Please, Jimmy, don't slow down. Harder…faster." Cindy pleaded.

     Jimmy went even slower than before and Cindy pleaded again.

 "Don't do this to me, Jim…do it like before. You're killing me like this."

     They motioned faster again and Cindy moaned with every passing thrust. She held tightly onto his back and tried to maintain from screaming. Then the climax. They both stopped moving and breathed hard feeling one another's chest fall and rise, spent. Cindy brought her head up and put a soft kiss on Jimmy's lips. Jimmy put a blanket covering both of them, and they fell asleep.

 "Cindy…Cindy wake up." Cindy looked at the clock which read 8:30 PM, then upon four faces.

 "What? What happened?" Cindy asked, momentarily forgetting about what had happened earlier.

     Libby pointed next to Cindy, and turned her head towards Jimmy, who was sitting upright. Cindy looked surprised then remembered, and peered under the blanket at her naked self, remembering fully why she was there.

 Cindy jumped and looked over to Jimmy, "Holy shit!"

     Carl and his girlfriend, Libby, and Sheen laughed as Jimmy and Cindy sat there covered in a bed staring up embarrassed at their four friends…totally nude.

 "Fun afternoon?" Sheen asked the two.

 "Uh…yah, you would say that." Jimmy answered back.

 "Well, we'll leave for a few. You two get dressed and then we're going to go out to eat. Meet us back in the other room." Libby stated.

 "Alright." They agreed.

     Jimmy and Cindy were once again left alone…but suddenly, alone had a whole new meaning.

     Hey, thanks for reading guys. I would appreciate tonz of reviews! Thanks, much love! NeutronGrl15


End file.
